


Pterodactyl

by JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Kadam kisses and… dinosaurs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pterodactyl

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2013 (mid s4) for a self-set dictionary challenge; writing a fic with the word "Pterodactyl" in it.

It was evening, and Kurt and Adam were walking down the street to the Bushwick loft after their Adam’s Apples rehearsal. Adam always insisted on walking Kurt home, and even though Kurt always insisted he was perfectly capable of taking the subway, he appreciated the gesture. It also gave them a bit more time together, just the two of them; as great as the Apples were, they were kind of intense and needed a lot of attention. And Kurt doubted Rachel and Santana had ever heard of a thing called “privacy”. There was also something to be said about walking down the streets of New York holding hands and pretending you were in an old black & white movie, Kurt thought, and he smiled at Adam.

A few blocks from the loft, they heard the first crash of thunder, and not long after, it began to rain. It was like someone had flipped the switch on a rain machine or turned on the shower. Within moments, they were both soaked. For a few seconds, they stared at each other in surprise, mouths open and eyes wide with the sudden sensation. Then, they seemed to move at once, pulling together, their lips finding each other’s in a wet kiss, right there on the middle of the side walk.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Kurt confessed, whispering the words against Adam’s lips.

“Me too,” Adam agreed, his eyes glittering, “though I have this feeling we ought to be looking for a lost alley cat or something.”

For that, Kurt kissed him again. It wasn’t just that Adam understood how everything in New York was romantically connected to Kurt’s favourite old movies… he actually seemed to like indulging in it, encouraging Kurt to visit his favourite filming locations together or quoting lines, and never once rolling his eyes or making jokes about it. Kurt also loved how Adam didn’t mind getting wet like this, didn’t complain about his shoes or his jacket or his hair gel - he was perfectly content just standing there holding Kurt and living the moment.

Of course, that didn’t mean Kurt was completely unconcerned about his _own_ shoes and jacket. “We should get inside,” he said, reluctantly letting go of Adam to drag him by the hand. “We’ll catch a cold.”

They hurried to the loft, Adam wringing out his beanie in the hallway before sliding it back over his wet hair. He looked like a drowned puppy and it was all kinds of adorable. Kurt grinned. “Come on,” he offered. “I’m not sending you back out like this. You can wait it out on the couch while I pop your jeans in the dryer. You can make us tea.”

Adam beamed. “I’m always up for tea,” he agreed, and followed Kurt inside.

Kurt called out an echoing hello into the large room and got no reply. Santana and Rachel were probably hiding from the storm somewhere else. They were alone. He turned to Adam. “I’m gonna try and save my hair and wash the rain off my face, and then I’ll see about our clothes. Just hang them over the hamper by the bathroom door, okay? I’ll be right back.” He lifted himself up on tiptoe to kiss Adam again, quickly this time to avoid dripping rain all over the place, and hurried towards the bath. New York rain was all very romantic, but he could just feel the smog and acid particles cling to his skin.

As he came out, gathering Adam’s wet clothes in a laundry basket with his own, Kurt expected to find Adam in the kitchen making tea, or maybe on the couch snuggled into one of the pillows. Instead, Adam was not to be seen. Kurt’s eyes darted towards his privacy partition. The curtain was half drawn, and he frowned. Why would Adam go into his bedroom—oh. _Oh._

He blushed fiercely and looked down on the laundry. It would take at least an hour for the dryer to do one run… would Rachel and Santana be out that long? He quickly decided not to waste any time and hurried to start up a machine. After a brief internal debate, he put his shirt in as well, and made his way to the bedroom in his underwear.

“I didn’t know _tea_ was code for-” he started, and broke off when he saw Adam wrapped in his sheet, standing in front of his opened closet. “You’re not in my bed,” Kurt stated dumbly, feeling heat creep into his cheeks and spread down his neck to his chest. He suddenly felt a little too naked.

Adam turned to face him, looking at least as embarrassed as Kurt felt. “Kurt! I’m… no, I’m not. I was just…looking for something to cover up.”

Kurt smiled. Seeing Adam being all gentleman-like and fumble for words was too endearing to feel awkward. “Adam, I’ve seen you naked before, remember? And now that Santana and Rachel are out, I was kind of hoping you’d help remind me what that was like…”

Instead of lessening his discomfort, Kurt saw his suggestive remark only made Adam blush even deeper and look down on the sheet wrapped around his middle. “Any other day I would, Kurt, but…you see…it was laundry day, and I just…oh god, it’s terrible. You’re going to laugh at me, and then you’re never going to want to see me ever again.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” he asked. His question was answered as Adam dropped the sheet, sighing deeply and looking away.

“Are those… _dinosaurs_ on your boxer shorts?” Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“They’re pterodactyls,” Adam mumbled, sounding extremely uncomfortable. “It was a phase. They’re really old. I never wear them when I expect, um- you know. An audience.”

Kurt tried, but he couldn’t keep his laughter in anymore. He clasped a hand over his mouth and chuckled loudly.

Adam gave him a sad look. “You must think I’m the most immature, unstylish person you’ve ever seen,” he offered. “It’s completely un-sexy and… I’ll just get my things and then-“

Kurt cut him off by crossing the distance between them in two quick steps and wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist. “You’re not going anywhere, mister,” he stated. “You think just because I work at Vogue now, I never had a dinosaur phase as a boy? I mean, yes, I agree, these _are_ the most hideous boxer shorts I have ever seen…” He paused for dramatic effect and saw Adam wince a little, “but that is why you are going to take them off right now. Problem solved.”

Adam’s uncomfortable expression melted away to make room for an incredulous smile. “I don’t deserve you,” he whispered, sounding awed.

“Probably not,” Kurt agreed teasingly, and tugged at the waistband of the boxers. “Now off.”


End file.
